Yellow Snow
by MissBlack2
Summary: Aurora Cadi is a sixth year Slytherin, pretty normal life. That's if you don't count the whole Chamber Of Secrets, Grindelwald, Boy in her year constantly disappearing into bathrooms thing. TRjr
1. Of Sabretoothed Panda's

**Yellow Snow**

**Chapter 1: Of Sabre-toothed Panda's and Elephant Ears**

"Anyway, Ignatius told me that Emmett told him that Cassie told him that Druella told her that Orion told her that Mira told him that Sandoz is going to ask you to Hogsmeade!" said Lucrieta Black.

There was no reply and Lucrieta looked at the girl before her with a very indignant look on her face, "Aurora?"

Still nothing, "Aurora?"

"…"

"Aurora, are you listening to me?"

"…"

"I kissed your mother in the shower."

"…" The sixth year boys were now showing an interest in the one sided conversation.

"I was the one that puked up on your favourite jumper." She tried. Some of the boys smiled, remembering the huge riot that Aurora caused after she'd found out that her favourite jumper was ruined.

"…"

"I stole your diary in first year and showed it to your family at Christmas. Now they all know about your problem."

"…" Still nothing.

One of the boys watching was Tom Riddle who cocked an eyebrow, "Problem?"

"What?" Lucrieta looked confused.

"You said she has a problem."

"Oh right yeah, she's really sensitive about her ears. Says that she could give the African Elephant a run for its money!" There was a round of laughter from the Slytherin boys watching.

Lucrieta tried again, "I had a threesome with Lynx and Jet."

"Ignatius won't approve of that Lu!" drawled a boy with white-blonde hair and a pointed, arrogant face.

"Shut up Abraxas, it's not true. I'm just trying to make her snap out of her little day dream thingy."

"Obviously." He replied in a slimy patronising voice.

"Who is Lynx and Jet?" asked another boy with chestnut brown hair and with softer features than Abraxas but had still perfected the Slytherin sneer.

"You people never listen do you?" Lucrieta more stated than asked, clearly annoyed.

"Not really no." answered a newcomer to the table, who slipped and arm around Lucrieta as he sat down.

"Hi Ignatius." She said grudgingly.

"What's going on here? And why does Rory look so bored?" he inquired.

"Well I was telling her about how you told me that Emmett told you that Cassie told him that,"

"Yes okay, you can cut that bit." Ignatius interrupted.

"Well, then when I checked if she was listening she just looked really bored and now she's not answering to anything I say!"

"Oh." Was all he could manage and then suddenly the bell rang through the Great Hall causing Aurora to jump and stand up with her wan outstretched.

"SOMEONE CATCH THAT SABER-TOOTHED PANDA!" She screamed.

The Great Hall was silent for a moment as the occupants turned to stare at her. Emmett Rosier trying to stifle his sniggering broke the silence and the occupants of the Hall became loud again as everyone started talking about the strange outbreak from the Slytherin.

* * *

Aurora walked into Ancient Runes, followed by Tom Riddle who was the only other Slytherin that had decided to take the subject for NEWT's. They sat together at a table in the middle of the room.

Hardly any people had decided to take Ancient Runes for NEWT's in Aurora's year. There were three Ravenclaw's, one Hufflepuff, one Gryffindor and of course, two Slytherins.

When the professor had set the work for the lesson and the everyone had started on it, Tom spoke, "I do hope that Sabre-toothed panda wasn't too terrifying!"

"Oh shut up, Lu was gabbing on about something and I just sort of spaced out. It's not my fault that crazy panda decided to creep its way into my thoughts."

"A true sign of intelligence, I'm sure."

She glowered at him and bent her head down over her work, he watched as her golden blonde hair fell into her eyes. Aurora seemed to become increasingly aggravated as her hair kept falling into her sapphire eyes after she'd pushed it back. She angrily tugged her hair behind her ear.

Tom was amused to see that her ears weren't at all big, even so he chose to say, "Ew, wow what an eye sore!"

Aurora looked up at him questioningly, "What is?"

Tom had raised a hand to his mouth and lifted another hand shakily to point at her exposed ear. "It's so…so…big!"

She let out a gasp covered up her ears as fast as she could.

"How can you move with those things flapping around on your head?" he asked with mock horror that she didn't seem to pick up on.

"I know," she whispered, "they're horrible but I don't know how to make them shrink without blowing up my head!"

Tom stared at her, '_she really does have problems.' _He thought. Aurora fidgeted under his gaze but he just continued to stare at her with a look of complete astonishment.

"Okay, I know my ears are…huge," she whispered the last word, glancing around the classroom consciously, "but _please_ stop staring its quite unnerving!"

Tom just shook his head and turned back to his work.

* * *

It was dinner and Aurora was sitting at the Slytherin table with Lucrieta, Cassie and Druella who were all talking about the up coming Hogsmeade weekend while Aurora was just looking around the Slytherin table watching people having their various conversations. Her eyes fell upon Tom who was talking in hushed voices to the other sixth year Slytherin boys; Abraxas Malfoy, Sandoz Lestrange, Emmett Rosier and Ignatius who were all hanging off his every word.

Tom must have felt someone's eyes on him for he turned his head slightly and saw Aurora staring at him. She turned away quickly and started talking randomly with the other girls.

"So what are you girls wearing tomorrow?"

"Well," started Cassie, "I don't know because I want to look good for Emmett, but I don't want to look like I've tried to hard, you know?"

"Wait, you're going with Emmett?" Cassie nodded happily, "and you don't mind?" she asked slowly.

She glanced at Druella who shrugged, "It was inevitable I guess! Plus Cassie has _finally_ decided to let me go with Ethan!" she exclaimed

"Umm, Ethan?"

"You know, Ethan Mulciber?"

"…"

"Cassie's cousin?"

"…"

"Ringing any bells at all?"

"Nope the bells are completely rusty and moth eaten!"

"How can moths eat bells?"

"They're probably Sabre-toothed moths!" came another voice.

Aurora looked up to see Sandoz Lestrange grinning at her, "How do you know about that?"

He raised his eyebrows, "I expect the whole school knows about that little incident by now! Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Aurora stared up at him with probably the same kind of look of astonishment as Tom had given her earlier that day. "Uh, well its Hogsmeade weekend, so I guess I'm just going to go to Hogsmeade…" she trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"Well that's good!"

"Err, it is?"

"Why yes of course. I would be honored if you would accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow! So, what do you say?"

Aurora didn't say anything; she had a bit of a habit of doing that.

Sandoz played with his hands awkwardly, looking at the floor, probably fearing rejection. Suddenly seeing how rude she must've seen, she forced her face into a smile saying, "Okay."

He looked up, "What?"

"Yes, I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you." It was hard but she knew she had to do it.

"Excellent! Well then I'll meet you at ten o'clock in the Entrance Hall?"

"Err, yes…yes I'll see you there!"

"Great! Well, bye!" He said and planted a kiss on her cheek; he then walked briskly from the Great Hall.

Aurora watched him leave, then the smile faded and she turned to Lucrieta, "Why didn't you warn me that he was gonna do that?"

Lucrieta scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, "It's not like I didn't _try_ to tell you, you just refused to listen and instead went off into the land of the bloody Sabre-toothed Panda!"

Aurora looked sheepish for a moment, then turned away. Her eyes fell upon Tom again who was looking at her with an unreadable expression. She just smirked and shrugged; it had been a weird day. Full of Sabre-toothed Panda's and Elephant Ears! Maybe tomorrow would bring more sense with it.

* * *

**A.N: Hey everyone! I've done a new story, finally!! So please report back, tell me what you think and I'll see how I can improve! Also, if there's anything you might want to happen later on in the story, I'm open to ideas! I've already got about halfway through the next chapter so that will probably be up tomorrow!! Happy Holidays!**

**MissBlack2**


	2. Of Names and FunFunTime

**Yellow Snow**

**Chapter 2: Of Names and Wonkey-Wickey-Smikey-Lickey-Pickey-Nosey-Fun-Fun-Time**

Aurora woke to a very cold draft over her body, she opened one eye lazily and a strange sight met her eye. Lucrieta, Cassie and Druella were all standing over her bed holding her duvet cover and waving it annoyingly so that not only was her cover out of reach, but it was also producing a very cold waft of air. A waft that Aurora being a bed loving, greedy warmth snatcher did not agree with in the slightest.

She made a growling noise and tried to grab her duvet back. "Oh no you don't Aurora, you have to get up and get ready for you date!" Druella said cruelly waving the corner of the duvet on Aurora's head. She made to snatch it but the three girls just pulled the duvet higher out of reach.

Very reluctantly Aurora pulled herself up off the bed and tried to fix her blue silk nightgown. Her mum had bought it for her, said it brought out Aurora's eyes, even though Aurora had said, "Whats the point of having a nightgown that brings out your eyes, I mean its not like anyone's going to see it!"

"Come on Aurora, time to get ready." Lucrieta pointed to some clothes that the girls must have laid out while Aurora was asleep.

"Can I have my duvet back first?" she said taking a step towards the girls and, more importantly, the duvet. However, everytime Aurora took a step forward the other girls took a step back with her precious duvet.

She took a lunge forward. "Ah, RUN!" the three girls ran down the girls staircase and into the common room with Aurora running after them screaming incoherently.

"ME-WANT-WARM-AIR-WAFT-DUVET-NOW!" she reached the bottom of the staircase and looked around evilly, like a lioness seeking her prey. Seeing the three girls and the duvet she ran forwards, causing a rampage amoung the younger students as they swerved to get out of the way. Aurora made a great leap, landing on the duvet which was wrenched from the hands of its captors. Quickly standing up, she tugged the duvet after her and made to run back up to her dormitory. No such luck. She tripped and flew through the air along with the duvet and landed hard on a sofa.

The duvet landed on top of her and her head crashed down on someone's lap. About to apologise and get up, she realised that actually this new place on the couch was actually quite comfortable. Aurora cuddled up to the person who's lap she was currently vacating and tried to fall asleep.

She couldn't help taking in the smell of the person that she was lying on. It was very nice, but she couldn't quite put a finger on who it could belong to. In no time at all she had drifted off into the land of nod but in what felt like no time at all she woke again. Only this time it was to a sharp pain in her side. The person was not there any more she noticed, which meant that now she was in a very awkward position that she was sure her back wouldn't agree with.

Poke. That's what it must be, some sadistic creep was poking her right now, and again. Her eyes snapped open, targeting her attacker she punched it in the face. Hard. A squeal of pain followed and she felt a happy smile creep onto her face.

Aurora stood waiting in the Entrance Hall patiently, a happy smile plastered on her face, that punch was a truly satisfying event. It was then that she realised that it was probably her that was the sadistic one. Ah well!

About ten minutes later, Sandoz arrived with Tom and as usual Sandoz was looking at Riddle as if he was a bloody saint! '_Jeez, what's up with his face? He looks like he got jumped by some very horny sex addict!'_

Sandoz stared at her looking completely taken aback. "I said that out loud didn't I?" she said looking between Tom, who was smirking, and Sandoz who said, "Actually you are the _very horny sex addict_ that punched me when I was trying to wake you up!"

"That was _you_?" he nodded affirmatively, "You poke like the devil." She stated blankly.

"Well you punch like a man." He said in a way that was obviously meant to be offensive but Aurora just grinned.

"Thanks." Lestrange breathed in deeply, trying to be positive, he put a stupid grin on his face.

He grabbed Aurora's shoulders roughly and forced her into a very noisy and slobbery looking kiss.

**Tom's POV**

I saw that idiot Lestrange attack Aurora with his Ape like lips, so I just walked off. I don't want to be around the idiot and especially not when he's having vigorous non-verbal exchanges with Aurora.

I walked briskly down the lane leading to Hogsmeade, I had a reasonable amount of money with me. Money that I had won off Abraxas when I bet that Lestrange would get a date with Aurora. And of course Abraxas is careless with his money, so he risks a lot on a situation that he knows nothing about. As always I win, because I make the bet that I know all the unobservant fools will never think has a chance of becoming true but it always does. And I; heir of Salazar Slytherin himself come out on top.

"TOM" I flinched inwardly at the name but turned around anyway. Running towards me was a very red Aurora.

"Tom," she panted, "I,…Can…I…walk…with you….please?" I felt a look of surprise come over my face but I changed it back to the usual blank look.

"Well, can you walk?" she looked as though she was about to collapse, she'd caught her breath but her legs were wobbling and her face had lost its redness but had gone extremely pale instead.

She was bent double but still managed to look up and smirk at me, "Probably not."

"Are you really that unfit?"

She gave me an indignant look, "I was sick, after Lestrange attacked me."

"Woah, he's that bad?" I raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well that and he tasted like Rhubarb which I hate so much I may as well be allergic to it!"

"I hope you didn't tell him that!"

"No I want him to think he's seriously bad so he won't go attacking people like that!"

I didn't say anything in reply but I could feel my smirk grow a bit. There was silence for a while as we walked to Hogsmeade. Aurora grabbed my hand, "Look I know you probably want to be at Hogsmeade right now and not with me but could we please sit down for a bit. I feel like my head is about to explode!"

I nodded slowly and walked over to the wall of a random building, sitting down and waiting for Aurora to follow. She slid down the wall in a very unladylike fashion but I suppose you could say it was because she was ill. It was quiet for a while and all I could hear was the wind wipping around and leaves being blown along with the current.

"Whats your middle name?" she asked me suddenly.

I looked at her then said, "Marvolo."

"Marvolo," she repeated slowly, as if trying to remember something.

"Whats yours?" I wasn't really interested but I need to keep my reputation as the Charming, Polite, Clever Slytherin.

"Gwendolyn." I gave her a questioning look, "Its Welsh you know, like me!" You could tell Aurora was Welsh as she had a prominent accent and some of the things she said just didn't sound very English.

"Marvolo." She said again.

"That's right." I said in a bored tone.

"A relative of yours?" she seemed unfazed by my lack interest.

"Yes, apparently he's my grandfather."

"Apparently?" I looked away, watching the grass bow down to he wind.

"That is what I'm told yes."

"Oh, whats his last name?"

I let out a long breath before answering, it was not something I liked to admit. "I don't know."

"Mmm." Was all I got in reply, I turned back to look at Aurora who was staring up at the sky as if asking for answers to her queeries. There was an extremely long silence in which Aurora stared up at the sky, not blinking.

She finally turned her head to gaze into my eyes, "Gaunt." Was all she said, then she stood up and walked away. Back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

'_Gaunt. What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean? Bloody drama queen. Always has to be bloody suspense with her. Right, think Riddle, think.'_ Tom was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts his feet leading him somewhere buthe was not thinking about that now. He was trying to understand the meaning of what Aurora had said. '_She couldn't have been saying that someone was gaunt because that didn't have anything to do with anything. So what did she mean. I'll just have to go find her and get her to tell me what the bloody hell it meant._ Suddenly Tom's head snapped up, listening. _"Kill…"_ said the voice that Tom recognised to be the 'Monster' of the Chamber Of Secrets, a smile crept onto his face as the voice came closer, _"Kill…"_

The Head Boy, Richard Aventis, walked into the Prefect Meeting and looked around at its occupants.

"Okay men," he said in his Gryffindorish, overly dramatic way, "There has been another double attack." He paused again for affect. "Which means that we have to double our guard. Everyone will be doing at least two more patrols a week, and these patrols are to be done in pairs. No one is to separate from the pairs, these are strict orders from the Headmaster himself."

Aurora rolled her eyes at the boys antics, he was way to dramatic. "I am now passing round the new rota's. Everyone is to take one and I expect you all to be on your patrols as soon as the time comes. Those of you that have poor organisational skills, I suggest that you arange a timetable for youself to carry around at ALL times."

Aurora rolled her eyes again, glancing around the room she could see mass incredulous looks on the peoples faces. She chose to speak up, "You do realise," she drawled, she always did this when she was infront of the other houses. She couldn't let the Slytherin in her hide away, "that we would not be prefects if we had poor organisational skills."

Aventis glared at her but he seemed as though he wasn't going to say anything so she spoke again, "So as your obviously stuck as to what to say next Aventis." She said smiling sweetly at him, "I suggest that you people get a move on since there are," she glanced back down at her rota, "six people that are meant to be patrolling right now and since Aventis has so cleverly decided to get us all in a meeting when we're meant to be increasing our guard. Well, _anything_ could be happening!" Everyone stared at her, so she clapped her hands twice, "C'mon chop chop. Go back to your incredibly boring lives." There was movement around the room and she smirked triumphantly, walking towards the door to wait for Tom.

Aurora and Tom were walking along the corridors of Hogwarts checking for any trouble makers. Although they were assigned to the seventh floor which no one ever bothered to disturb because it was just too much effort to get up there.

Tom had been quiet, obviously thinking to himself. Aurora was just waiting for him to ask her the question, she knew it wouoldn't be long now.

"Gaunt." He said simply.

"Gaunt." She said back blankly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What was the last question I asked you?" she enjoyed replying his question with another question, it kept the mystery flowing.

"Is that his name?"

"Is that who's name?."

"How do you know about him?"

"How do you know that's what I mean?"

"Do you know him?"

"Do you?"

"No." he answered putting an end to their questioning battle.

"Neither do I," Aurora confessed, "but I know of him." Tom looked at her, now yearning to know the answers.

"Tell me." He demanded quietly.

She stopped and sat down, her back leaning against the cold stone wall. "The Gaunt family is no longer wealthy, but they still hold many heir looms that Marvolo Gaunt will never give up. He's in Azkaban at the moment."

Tom sat down next to Aurora, he couldn't help feeling dissapointed, something it seemed Aurora picked up on quickly.

"Don't be dissapointed Tom." He turned his head to look at her and she looked right back at him.

"Why shouldn't I be." It was not a question, more a statement.

"You come from a very ancient blood line Tom."

"Yes, I'd already figured that one out thank you." He bit back coldly.

"Oh but I don't think you have, not completely anyway. The Gaunt are an ancient blood line but what you don't realise is that they go back further than you might think."

"I doubt it, I've done a lot of research into things like this Aurora. More than you know."

She stood up, "That may be, but you must consider the fact that I might just know something about this that you don't yet." She made to walk away but Tom wasn't going to let her do that again. He jumped to his feet and grabbed her arm.

"I need answers." He whispered into her ear. She turned around slowly and for a moment all they did was look at each other.

"Perevell, Tom. You're a descendant of the Perevell's."

He dropped her arm, staring at her in disbelief. "The Perevell's?"

"Yes." He stood silent. Then a smile crept its way onto his features and he let out a low chuckle.

Aurora turned again and yet again made to walk away but she felt Tom's hand on her shoulder. And, yet again, she turned to face him, then he did something completely unexpected. He pulled her into a tight but warm embrace.

It took Aurora a minute to take in what he was doing, then she retaliated and closed her arms around Tom's waist resting her head against his chest.

* * *

Aurora was curled up on a sofa in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. She was supposedly reading 'Fantastic Creatures and Where to Find Them: Grade 6' but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wandering back to the night before when Tom had hugged her like that. She couldn't work out just how it made her feel.

Poke. A pain returned to her side as one, extremely annoying Sandoz Lestrange tried to get her attention. Trying to ignore him, she attempted to read her book properly. Poke. '_Okay Rory keep it together, just ignore him and he'll stop BUGGING YOU!'_

"WHAT?" she exploded at him.

She saw Tom watching her and Lestrange out of the corner of her eye but didn't look his way. Lestrange was looking taken aback.

"Well? If your gonna poke me that much you must've had something interesting to say!"

He gulped deciding that moment probably wasn't the best time but spoke anyway, "Umm…nice weather don't you think?" there was a low rumble of thunder and the sound of rain became even louder, even though they were all the way down in the dungeons.

"If your going to talk to me about the weather, I suggest you leave now or I might just blow your head off." She replied in a very calm voice, but anyone that had experienced one of Aurora's mood swings should know that the 'calm voice' was not a good sign. In fact most people chose to duck at this point, predicting objects to be sent flying through the air.

Sandoz gulped again, "Err, no actually I just wanted to tell you that I had an amazing time at Hogsmeade!"

Aurora placed her book on the sofa and raised herself into a sitting position very slowly. "We didn't even step outside the castle walls."

"No. But the times we would've had, oooh they would've been good. Don't you think?"

She gave him a look of complete disgust. "Not particularly, no." she said straightly.

"Don't you think they would've been sort of wonkey-wickey-smikey-lickey-pickey-nosy-fun-fun-times?"

She smiled sweetly at him, then gestured for him to come closer. Tom's expression was becoming hard and almost…jealous?

Sandoz moved towards her and she touched her lips to his ear, "I DON"T CARE!" she screamed. He winced and Aurora stood up and walked haughtily out of the common room leaving her book behind.

* * *

**A.N: Hellooo again, heehee two chapters in one day! I am on a role! I 'm also very bored and apparently very lonely!! So please press that beautiful purple button down there at the bottom of the page and review with some nice juicy reviewiness! Also, thanks to _Yuki-and-Annabelle_** **for reviewing so quickly! And sorry I didn't kill of Sandoz so early!**

**MissBlack2**


	3. Of Hugs, Bugs and Broken Mugs

**Yellow Snow**

**Chapter 3: Of Hugs, Bugs and Broken Mugs**

**Tom's POV**

"I DON"T CARE!" Aurora screamed in Lestrange's ear. Then she stormed out of the common room, without her book or her bag. She's been tetchy ever since the whole hug incident which left me a little confused because don't all the Hufflepuff's go on about 'Hugging it out' when people get in fights? '_Well then again, Hufflepuff's are stupid.' _ I moved towards the place where Lestrange was still sitting spluttering on at that Rookwood girl in seventh year. Lestrange looked at me as if he was expecting me to comfort him, fat chance. I picked up Aurora's book and bag then traced her steps out of the common room.

I looked around, hoping to see her before she went completely out of sight but she was nowhere to be found. He couldn't even hear her anywhere. He let out a sigh and started up the stairs to the ground floor. '_Great, now I'm going to have to search Hogwarts for her. And how long is that going to take?'_

Turning right he strode off down the corridor. _'Wait'_ . '_Didn't she say something about going to the Kitchens when she's angry or upset or just plain bored? Yes, last year we used to talk in Potions, yes that's right…okay.'_

I turned around and went left at the staircase instead, that way leads down to the Kitchens.

* * *

I arrived outside the Kitchens and tickled the pear to enter. I had been lucky not to run into anyone on the way but I knew that I could just say I was patrolling and my partner had gone to the Hospital Wing which would explain carrying a girls school bag!

As soon I entered I was swamped by those useless House Elves, all trying to please their Master. I liked the sound of that, creatures bowing down to me, desperate to please and calling me their Master. I liked that a lot. '_You don't have time for that now, just find Aurora and give her, her stuff.'_

"Is there something I can get you sir?" asked one of the House Elves.

"Just a cup of tea will be fine." I answered.

I looked around the very expansive Kitchen for any sign of Aurora and there she was, sitting at what would be the Slytherin table if they were in the Great Hall. He walked towards her quietly, a steaming mug was sitting on the table infront of her but she was not holding it. She had her head in her hands and as I got closer it looked as though she was shaking slightly.

I dropped her bag on the ground, hoping that it would startle her into looking to see who the newcomer was but she didn't flinch. I tried a different tactic. Sliding onto the bench next to Aurora, I put a hand on her back in what was meant to be a comforting way. She looked up at me, '_haha it worked', _her eyes were red and puffy. Freah tears were falling down her face and she honestly looked pathetic, like a lost puppy in the dark.

She moved closer to me and for some reason I didn't move away, just watched the tears constantly streaming down her face. Aurora wrapped her arms around me slowly and then, when she thought it was safe rested her head against my chest. Then she went into breakdown mode.

Not Good.

I gingerly put my arms around her and after I got over the whole awkwardness thing, I relaxed and started rubbing circles on her back. The circles thing seemed to stop her shaking, which hopefully meant that she had stopped crying so that I could leave and dry my horrible tear stained shirt.

She mumbled something into my chest. I mean if she really thought I could understand what she was saying when she was buried in my shirt with her hair covering the areas around her mouth, therefore making it impossible to decipher anything that she was trying to put across to me.

More mumbling.

Oh, and again.

And again. Mumble. Mumble. Mumble. Mumble. Mumble. Mumble.

Mumbley. Mumbley. Moo. Moo.

Mimble mumble down in the jungle bungley shming shmang hooble doobley poopy pants.

"You know, I can't understand a word of what your saying!"

Aurora pulled away reluctantly and grabbed hold of her cup of tea instead. She took a sip, then grimaced and pointed her wand at the mug. SMASH!!

The mug just _had_ to choose that moment to blow up didn't it? I wonder if Aurora intended on doing that?

"Oops!" she said looking sheepish.

I'll take that as a no then. All I had to do was blink and the House Elves had already cleared up the mess and put a new mug of steaming hot tea in its place.

Aurora grinned at me, "Efficient aren't they?"

"I suppose." Was my response.

"Sorry about that little breakdown by the way." I nodded for her to continue, "Its just I'm worrying myself silly. I'm scared for the twins-"

Oh yeah I forgot about those two little buggers. A girl and a boy, equally loud and equally annoying!

"I'm scared they're going to get attacked, and then bloody Aventis has got us doing extra patrolls and the Professor's are pileing on the homework. The bloody Chamber of Secrets is bloody open, and no one has a bloody clue who's causing it all. And I know its like death to the muggles and everything but what if the person behind it all decides to attack someone 'cos he or she doesn't like that person. And I mean, I have loads of enemies, so what if its one of them that's causing all this and they decide to attack me? I mean, who's going to look after the twins then? They're only still alive right now cos I've made sure no one will touch them as long as I'm around. But if I get attacked then I won't be around and lets face who wouldn't want to kill the annoying little twats. However annoying they are though I don't for one second wish them dead and I don't know what I'd do if they died. I'd probably have a nervous breakdown." She said quickly, then to seal the deal she lets out a phyco cackle and closed her mouth around my arm.

I tried to throw her off me but her teeth were firmly set, "Seriously, you can get of my arm now."

She released my arm reluctantly, "Thank you." I said moodily and what does she do? She bites on again but _so_ much harder than before. Only this time she seemed set on knawing off my arm, she was sort of like a very stubborn dog that won't let go of your slipper now matter how much you try to twist it out of its mouth or tell it off.

"JUST BLOODY LET GO OF MY ARM!" I shouted at her. She let out a small whine but let go anyway.

She bites hard. Owie. I rubbed my arm and glared at her, this is why when a girl starts crying, you run away as fast as you possibly can.

"You know. I think you've already had that nervous breakdown." I said slowly and clearly to make sure that she understood what I was saying to her.

"And you know what else I think?"

She shook her head violently, "I think its time for you to go to bed and recover for a bit!"

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Two weeks passed and nothing particularly eventful happened to Aurora. Sure, a second year Gryffindor had been petrified and sent to the Hospital Wing but Aurora didn't care to much for Gryffindor's.

Ever since Aurora's 'nervous breakdown', she hadn't spoken to Tom much. Both of them were too rapped up in their studies to talk. She saw him a couple of times in the Library and they would make polite conversation but they hadn't had a real chat in a while. Even in lessons when Auora and Tom had to sit next to, or nearby, eachother they had the same kind of conversations.

"Oh hi Tom!" She would say.

"Hello Aurora. Are you doing your essay?" He would reply.

"Yes. I want to get it out of the way."

"Okay, well bye then."

And then they would separate to opposite sides of the Library or common room, or wherever they were and do their own thing.

"I'm really looking forward to Hallowe'en! I heard that Dippet's hired a skeleton choir!" Cassie said excitedly.

"Oh I know! I've heard that The Bloody Baron made Peeves dress up as a fairy to give the ghost's some amusement!" Druella informed casually. The other three girls looked at her weirdly.

"Where did you hear that?" Aurora asked, it was not really something that was likely to happen. The Bloody Baron was way too depressed all the time to have the humor to make Peeves dress up as a fairy.

"The Baron told me himself!" Druella insisted, blushing slightly.

"Oh come on, since when did the Baron have a sense of humor?" Cassie said to Druella in disbelief.

Just then, Lucrieta came into the Great Hall with Ignatius in toe. They had been spending a lot of time together recently, they always sat together at the table and in the common room. On more than one occasion Lu had left Aurora in lessons to sit next to Ignatius which meant that Aurora was stuck next to Abraxas in Defence Against The Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions.

Lucrieta sat down next to Cassie, oppsoite from Aurora and Druella, and Ignatius sat next to her.

Lu laughed, "Guess what?"

"What?" asked Aurora boredly.

"Peeves is in the Entrance Hall…" she stopped and laughed again.

"Wow." Aurora said sarcastically.

Lu ignored her, "dressed as a fairy!"

Druella looked at Cassie and Aurora triumphantly, "See, I was right. You two should have more faith!"

Aurora rolled her eyes and stood up, "Okay, you win! I'm going to see Rex. I'll see you lot later."

"Bye." They all chorused. This was Aurora's new lunch time routine, it would start with herself, Cassie and Druella at the Slytherin table having idle conversation. Then, Lu would come in with Ignatius and everyone would chat for a little bit longer. Aurora would get up and join Abraxas' (who she'd grown quite fond of) conversation. Then Emmett would take an empty space next to Cassie and they would enjoy their nice make out session and finally Orion Black (a seventh year Slytherin) would take Aurora's vacated seat and make out with Druella. Apparently they had met in Hogsmeade and hit it off from there, Druella informed Aurora that her parents were very happy with her new boyfriend as well!

"Rex." Aurora said sliding onto the bench.

"Woof!" he said back, grinning cheekily at her.

She laughed and punched him playfully in the arm, he smirked at put his arm around her in a friendly hug. Tom was watching the exchange with an increasingly sour expression on his face.

"Why do you call him Rex?" Tom asked shortly.

Aurora shrugged, "Its easier than saying Abraxas, that just takes _forever_!"

Tom's expression did not change, "You make him sound like a dog."

"I know that's the fun part!" she smiled at him but Tom didn't return the favour.

Aurora's face dropped, "Merry Christmas to you to!"

"Rory, its not even Halloween yet, you can't go around wishing people a Merry Christmas."

"Shut up Rex, that's not what I meant." Aurora said to Abraxas but still looking at Tom.

"Aww, Abywaby why have you got your arm around this girl?" cooed a voice from behind Aurora and Abraxas. Rex turned around, his arm dropping from around Aurora's shoulders.

"Oh AurieBear don't be silly, you know I wuv you!"

Aurora wrinkled her nose in disgust at their behaviour, she caught Tom's eye and they got up and walked out.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Aurora asked.

"Okay, lets go outside for a bit then."

They walked down the gounds and towrds the lake, talking about the freakish amount of 'coule stuff' that was going on.

"I mean, if they're going to be that mushy they should do it where no one has to watch!"

Tom nodded, "At least you don't have to listen to them all talking about their various girlfriends all the time!" he complained.

"I bet you don' t put up with it though, you must just leave the room or something?" Aurora was enjoying his company at the moment, it was nice not to have to hide out in the Library for once.

Tom smiled, "Yes, I just pointed my wand at them and they shut up pretty sharpish!"

She laughed, "I wonder if the lake is cold at this time of year." It was late October, making it very likely for the lake to be cold. The two of them were now standing at the very edge of its dark waters.

"Why don't you find out?" he asked, she looked at him in confusement.

"What do you-"

SPLASH!!

Aurora resurfaced from the icy waters, "Yep, pretty cold!"

Tom laughed and held out a hand to help her out, she took it but before he knew it he was flying into the water too!

Aurora laughed and quickly swam to the water bank, climbing out she realised how much colder it seemed. Tom got out beside her and she turned and laughed at this very wet Tom.

"You have a bug in your hair." He told her pleasantly, reaching forward and pulling it out.

"You look like an otter." She told him equally as pleasantly.

"A handsome otter though?" he asked stepping towards her so that they were just inches apart.

She closed the gap so that there noses were almost touching, "Very much so." She whispered closing her eyes. She felt his arms snaking around her waist, their lips were almost touching when…

Cough. They jumped apart, standing there looking very awkward was Rubeus Hagrid holding a scroll of parchment.

"Err… I hope I weren't interuptin' nufin." At Tom's hard look Hagrid just handed him the scroll, "Its from Proffessor Slughorn." He said gesturing towards the scroll helplessly. Tom took it and Hagrid just stood there looking awkward.

"Thank you. Now I suggest you get to your next lesson else you'll be late." He said to Hagrid who did as he was told and walked quickly back up to the castle.

"Are you coming?" Tom aked her, obviously intending to go back up to the castle. She shook her head.

"No, I've got Care of Magical Creatures next." He nodded and pointed his wand at her muttering a spell. She felt complete warth go over her, he did the same for himself then turned towards the castle. Aurora put her hand on his arm and he turned to her, "I um, I'll see you later."

He inclined his head in her direction and walked back up to the castle.

* * *

**A.N: So, what do you think? That lovely little review button is a good way to tell me what you think! Pweeeeeeeeeeese?**

**MissBlack2**


End file.
